Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil
|- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2"| |- ! class="infobox-header" colspan="2" style="background: rgb(255, 235, 205); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"|Production information |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2"| |- class="infobox-row" style="border-bottom-color: rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;" | class="infobox-cell" colspan="2"| |} Super Brawl 3: Good vs. Evil 'is an online flash crossover versus fighting game found on Nick.com, in which both heroes and villains from various Nickelodeon cartoons can be played as brawlers. The previous two "Super Brawl" games were made prior to Nickelodeon's work with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Players are given a choice of characters, which includes the four Turtles and Shredder. They may also choose a male or female "Fan" - a human companion dressed like the character, that will jump in for a super "Fan Power" move upon filling a bar. Objective Edit Defeat all other foes your character is paired against. Controls Edit *Up arrow — jump *Right arrow — move right *Left arrow — move left *Down arrow — block *X — punch *Z — kick *C — Special attack *Special combo move — This move is different for all characters. For Korra, it is Right arrow, Left Arrow, X, and produces an Avatar Blast which causes her to bend all four elements at the same time. For Amon, it is Down arrow, Right arrow, Z, and produces a Blood Bending Stun, a strong, quick blow to the opponent. The special attack can only be used when the fan power meter is full. The effects vary from character to character, and when charged completely, the playing field is engulfed in lightning-like images along with a powerful attack. For Korra, the playing field is engulfed in gold-colored lightning, Naga runs across the screen, and a fangirl/boy (the choice is given at the start of the game) cheers from the side. For Amon, the playing field is engulfed in purple-colored lightning and the fangirl/boy shoots lightning at the opponent. Playable modes Edit *Story Mode: Pick a brawler and difficulty. Battle opponents to be crowned the ultimate brawler. *Free Play: Pick a brawler, a computer controlled opponent, difficulty, and the stage. First player to win two matches wins. *Multiplayer: Play as either a guest or with an account in either free play mode or tournament mode. Pick a brawler and stage, and the computer finds another opponent. If in free play mode, the first to win two games wins. *Training: Pick a brawler, stage, and opponent. The training mode teaches you the Special combo move for each character, and the opponent rejuvenates health every time their health gets to a critical level. Playable brawlers *'Leonardo "Leo" *'Donatello "Donnie"' *'Raphael "Raph"' *'Michelangelo "Mikey"' *'Shredder' *'SpongeBob' *'Abrasive SpongeBob' *'Plankton' *'Korra' *'Amon' *'Antonio Garcia "Gold Ranger"' *'Master Xandred' *'Timmy Turner' *'Denzel Quincy Crocker' *'Po' *'Master Junjie' *'Bloom' Fans *'Dylan' *'Bobbi' *'Spike' *'Thistle' *'Glitch' *'Karmen' *'Ryan' *'Falon' *'Ved' *'Avril' *'Amaro' *'Ruby' *'Gio' *'Cat' *'Lance' *'Violet' *'Ace' *'Pam' *'Dante' *'Zoe' *'Izo' *'Akane' *'Astro' *'Tanya' *'Kesuk' *'Yoki' *'Ash' *'Mei' *'Winston' *'Penelope' *'Lin' *'Jasmine' *'Cevan' *'Shani' *'Mitch' *'Mary' Playable stages Edit *'Aang Memorial' *'Alfea tower' *'Downtown rooftops' *'Fairy World Stadium' *'Krusty Krab Alley' *'Oogway's retreat' *'Random' *'Sanzu river' Trivia Edit *When Korra attacks, the attack is helped along by alternating elements of earth, water, and fire. *Aang's statue as well as Equalist banners appear in the Aang Memorial level. *Many Nickelodeon characters that have appeared in previous installments do not appear in this game. However, their is a host of newer characters in this installment, including the Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles, Po, and Korra. Spongebob, Plankton and Timmy Turner are past characters that do return again in this installment. *This is the first Super Brawl game to feature Abrasive Spongebob, who debuted on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants 3 years ago, in 2010. *Timmy Turner does not appear his superhero outfit for the first time. *Spongebob and Timmy Turner are the only Super Brawl characters who have appeared in every game since Jingle Brawl in 2009. *This game has a "Good vs. Evil" plot, similar to how the upcoming season of Total drama will be "Heros vs. Villians". See also Edit *Super Brawl 2 External links Edit *Link to the game Gallery